<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clueless by HeartsInJeopardy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264721">Clueless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsInJeopardy/pseuds/HeartsInJeopardy'>HeartsInJeopardy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Murder mystery party, Pining, Slightly Alternate Ending, merfuma - Freeform, post season five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsInJeopardy/pseuds/HeartsInJeopardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The murder is fake, but the drama is real as Mermista finally opens up to Perfuma at her Murder Mer-Mystery themed victory party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clueless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something just after finishing season five, and since it’s still “Mermay” I thought I would write an even happier ending for one of my rare pairs (set after the season’s actual ending).</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a burst of noise as the lights went out – surprised shouts and peels of nervous laughter that settled into a murmur of excited whispers over the sound of shuffling feet.</p><p>When the lights finally switched back on, a few party guests gasped and shrieked at the sight they revealed. </p><p>Catra lay on the floor, clutching a prop dagger to the black cummerbund of her white tuxedo. She let out a long, pained moan that drew more and more giggles the longer she stretched out her death throes, until they were covered up entirely by the laughter all around.</p><p>“I’m dying,” Catra groaned. “<em>Ohhh</em> I can feel my life slipping away. And look! Look! My date is just standing there laughing.”</p><p>Adora, wearing a black dress with matching long sleeves, rolled her eyes and coiled her pearl necklace around her finger. “I’m just sorry I didn’t do it first,” she teased.</p><p>Beside her, Bow and Glimmer laughed even louder in response, sporting a matching pastel dress and suit (with crop top shirt) as their own costumes.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat loudly from the back of the circle of guests and they parted to see who it was. Mermista strode through the opening toward Catra, pushing up the brim of her fedora as she did.</p><p>For a long moment, she stood over Catra with an annoyed expression while her noisy “death” continued. When Catra finally spotted Mermista behind her, she ended her groaning with a final hacking cough. Her eyes closed and she slumped against the floor dramatically, still holding the fake dagger in place.</p><p>“This,” Mermista said with conviction, “is the scene of a murder. And since the ballroom’s doors were sealed before the party began, one of <em>you</em> must be the culprit.”</p><p>She pointed an accusing finger at the guests around her and a few obliged their host with gasps and exclamations of disbelief.</p><p>“Until we learn who’s responsible for this crime, I’m afraid none of you can leave. So search for clues and question your fellow guests.” Mermista’s finger shot up as she warned them gravely. “But remember: one of your friends is really a <em>ruthless killer</em>!”</p><p>The party guests started the hunt with enthusiasm, splitting up into small groups through the grand ballroom of Castle Salineas while chatting exuberantly. Mermista nudged the victim’s hand with one of her heels and Catra’s yellow eye snapped open.</p><p>“You can get up now,” Mermista said in her usual, sedate voice. “But you have to be a ghost for the rest of the night. So… act spooky.”</p><p>“NooOOoo prooOOblem,” Catra moaned as she sprang to her feet.</p><p>She offered the dagger but Mermista gestured to leave it on the floor. Soon Entrapta was hunched over it, examining each of the hilt’s costume jewels while making detailed notes into a voice recorder held by her magical hair.</p><p>Mermista ambled to one side of the room, glancing between the different groups of guests and noting which ones were already making progress. It gratified her to see her friends tackling the mystery with gusto, especially since she had spent all day preparing and hiding each of the many clues.</p><p>“Great party,” a sunny voice commented from behind Mermista.</p><p>She was already smiling before she turned around, but Mermista had to fight to keep her eyebrows from shooting up in delight when she saw Perfuma’s costume.</p><p>The pink sequins on her green dress glinted in the light, and so did the jeweled headband over her frizzy blond hair. The tall and wispy princess saw the recognition in Mermista’s eyes and grinned, spinning in place to show off her complete ensemble.</p><p>Mermista greeted her in character with a kiss on the hand. “Duchess Ambergris, you look like you walked straight out of <em>The Pearl Who Knew Too Much</em>.”</p><p>Perfuma’s freckled cheeks flushed and she curtsied with a sheepish laugh. “Well, I couldn’t leave Detective Neptune without her trusty partner. And you look <em>just</em> like her too. You’ve even got the sea glass lapel pin she wore in <em>Mer-Mystery</em> book seventeen-”</p><p>“<em>Secret of the Abalone</em>!” they both said together.</p><p>Perfuma brushed her hand over the lapel of Mermista’s blazer, stroking the smooth pin with her fingertip. The intimacy of the gesture made Mermista’s next thought vanish from her head, and she stood gazing at Perfuma in silence. Perfuma looked at her curiously and Mermista began to stammer, hoping that she would blurt out a coherent thought.</p><p>“Y-you know,” she managed, “you could also be the duchess’ evil twin, Lady Riptide, from <em>Serpent of the Sea</em>.”</p><p>Perfuma raised one blond eyebrow. “Doesn’t Lady Riptide wear an eyepatch?” Mermista snapped her fingers.</p><p>“Right, right. But that, uh, could be a glass eye. All part of your villainous scheme.” The quick reply earned a giggle from Perfuma and Mermista sighed with relief.</p><p>“I guess that means I’m suspect number one,” Perfuma joked. “But that makes me realize: this must be a pretty boring party for you. We all hunt for clues, and even the ‘murderer’ has to convince everyone else they’re innocent. But since you already know whodunit you don’t get to join in on the fun.”</p><p>Mermista’s lips curled into a sly smile. “I’m having fun right now,” she said. Perfuma’s beaming grin returned, making Mermista’s heart skip a beat. “And besides,” she added, “I didn’t want to throw a regular Dolphin Social this year after all the celebratory feasts and honor ceremonies and blah blah blah.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>.” Perfuma nodded. “I didn’t think it was possible, but since we saved the planet the vibes have almost been <em>too </em>good. Something low-key and fun like this is a nice change.”  </p><p>A look of realization crossed Perfuma’s face and she took hold of Mermista’s arm, making the blue haired princess’ mind go blank again.</p><p>“You just reminded me!” Perfuma told her, “Scorpia and I are hosting a yoga retreat in the Crimson Waste next week. I hope you got the invitation.”</p><p>“Oh, I think so,” Mermista said with a forced smile. “There’s so many to sort through these days, I just can’t remember.”</p><p>Perfuma nodded and waved her hand breezily. “I totally get it. But you should RSVP when you get the chance so we know how many to expect. Do you think Sea Hawk would tag along?”</p><p>The question caught Mermista off guard and she drew in a sharp breath before composing herself. “It’s… hard to say,” she said with a shrug. “Since things went back to normal he’s gone back to his old routine. You know, places to go, ships to burn. He hasn’t been around all that much.”</p><p>“Ohh, I see.”</p><p>Silence fell between the princesses and they let their eyes wander over the costumed guests spread out through the ballroom. Perfuma broke the quiet with a dainty cough.</p><p>“Is there… anyone else you might bring along?” she asked Mermista. “You know, just so I could start planning out the tents.”</p><p>“Nah.” Mermista shuffled her feet and folded her arms. “You know how it is, busy busy busy.” She glanced at Perfuma and saw a comforting smile on her face that only made her feel more pathetic. “But it will be fun just to get away from princessing for a few days,” she said, making her voice as cheery as it could be.</p><p>Perfuma opened her mouth to speak then paused, glancing down at Mermista’s side. She felt a tug on the hem of her blazer and turned to find Frosta staring up at her, arms crossed.</p><p>“Oh hey, and who are you dressed as?” Mermista asked politely.</p><p>Frosta scoffed. “Frostbite Winter’s Bane.” She gestured at the fur-lined blue parka and snow boots she always wore. “Isn’t that obvious?”</p><p>“Isn’t Frostbite Winter’s Bane just… you?” Perfuma asked.</p><p>“She’s an <em>original character </em>and entirely different from me,” Frosta stressed with a stamp of her foot. “See: I’m not wearing my ice tiara because Frostbite isn’t a princess.”</p><p>“I <em>love</em> your dedication,” Mermista said flatly.</p><p>“Anyway,” said Frosta, “I’ve figured out who the killer is. It’s Hordak.”</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Perfuma wondered.</p><p>Frosta chuckled. “Duh, he’s a villain. Or a former villain, I guess. I mean, just look at him.”</p><p>Mermista and Perfuma followed Frosta’s gaze to the snack table, where Hordak was eyeing a bottle of soda. He picked it up and tried to twist the cap off while his face gradually snarled into a furious scowl. After loosening his costume’s bowtie he tried again, but only succeeded in making himself even angrier.</p><p>At last Entrapta noticed him struggling and took the bottle in the tentacles of her purple hair. She twisted the cap off with ease and passed it back to the stunned Hordak, whose pointed ears drooped in chagrin.</p><p>“Absolutely chilling,” Mermista deadpanned. “I’m glad you’re keeping an eye on him.”</p><p>“Well, what about Wrong Hordak?” Frosta suggested. “Look, he’s acting suspicious too.”</p><p>The clone had joined Hordak at the snack table and picked up his own soda bottle. He turned it over in his hands, narrowed his eyes, and started slamming the bottle’s glass neck against the table’s edge.</p><p>Entrapta quickly intervened, tugging the bottle from his hands and popping it open for him. The clone gave her a jaunty wink before taking a sip.</p><p>Frosta sighed and said, “Okay, not him either. How about Catra?”</p><p>“She was the <em>victim</em>,” Perfuma snorted.</p><p>“Or is that what she wants us to think?!”</p><p>Mermista leaned down and set a hand on Frosta’s shoulder. “The whole point of a murder mystery party is <em>solving</em> the mystery. You have to look for clues and talk to the other guests.”</p><p>“But that’s boring!” Frosta groaned.</p><p>Perfuma clapped her hands together and stepped between them with a warm smile. “I just noticed a tray of pizza bagels at the buffet. If I remember right, a certain princess really loves those.”</p><p>“There’s kale chips too,” Mermista said to Perfuma. “I remembered those were your favorite.”</p><p>Perfuma mouthed, “Thank you,” then offered her hand to Frosta. The sulky princess slowly unfolded her arms to take it and allowed Perfuma to lead her across the ballroom.</p><p>Mermista stood watching them go with a twinge of regret. There was still so much she wanted to tell Perfuma, but of course it was too late now.</p><p>In the last days before Mermista was chipped they had been so close, fighting missions against Horde Prime side by side and growing closer every minute. Then, in the blink of an eye, Mermista had been rescued from her mind control and everything had changed.</p><p>Most changes were for the better, of course. The planet was saved and the princesses were reunited. But the time apart had felt much longer to Perfuma, and suddenly she seemed much more interested in Scorpia.</p><p>Mermista had waited for so long, hiding her feelings and biding her time for the perfect moment to share them with Perfuma. And after all that waiting, the perfect moment seemed to have passed them by.</p><p>Now, Mermista wondered if another chance would ever come at all.</p><p>She shook her head to clear away the gloom and followed Perfuma to the snack table. This would be a long party, she thought, and self-pity could wait until the guests were gone and she was curled up in her tub with the leftover ice cream.</p><p>***</p><p>“Please!” Scorpia begged, pressing her claws together. “Please please please please-”</p><p>“Scorpia!” Mermista threw up her hands in irritation. “Telling someone who the killer is defeats the whole purpose of a murder mystery party.”</p><p>“I swear I’ll keep it a secret. I’m great with secrets! Like how Adora told me she-”</p><p>“If you’re so interested,” Mermista interrupted, “just keep looking for clues.”</p><p>“But what worries me is that <em>I </em>might have done it.” Scorpia anxiously rubbed one of her chunky red earrings, wearing a distressed look on her face. “I mean, murdering someone is bad enough. But killing <em>Catra</em> would be a whole other level of guilt. And then if I’m the one who finds out that I’m the one who killed Catra-”</p><p>“<em>Scorpia</em>!” Mermista took hold of Scorpia’s brawny arms and stared into her eyes. “The killer already knows it was them. They’re in on the surprise, that’s part of the game. If it was you, <em>you</em> would already know.”</p><p>Scorpia’s face lit up and her easy smile returned. “Oh, you would be surprised by what I can forget. In the Horde, I had to change lockers twelve times. The combinations just don’t stick in my head. They wound up making my computer password the same as my birthday just so I could remember it, but then my claws-”</p><p>Scorpia trailed off abruptly, leaving Mermista concerned that she would launch into a new question. But instead she moved aside, revealing Perfuma. The smaller princess had been completely eclipsed by Scorpia’s frame, and stepped alongside them with a comforting hand on Scorpia’s back.</p><p>“I thought I heard you getting worked up,” Perfuma chided. “Are you remembering those breathing exercises we talked about?”</p><p>Scorpia snapped a claw excitedly and turned back to Mermista. “Breathing! See, I knew I was forgetting something.”</p><p>“We were just swapping theories about the case,” Mermista said with a wry smile. “So far Scorpia has ruled out herself.”</p><p>“I’m still waiting for confirmation on that,” Scorpia corrected her.</p><p>Perfuma laughed and squeezed Scorpia’s arm. “I think we can cross you off the suspect list, you don’t exactly have the killer instinct.”</p><p>“I <em>did</em> try and throw a tank at you,” Scorpia said with a guilty smile.</p><p>“Horde Prime made you do that,” Perfuma told her. “And besides, no harm no foul.”</p><p>They broke into laughter and Scorpia put her arm around Perfuma’s shoulders in a casual, familiar gesture. Mermista felt a pang of jealousy and her eyes quickly swept the room for an excuse to leave the conversation.</p><p>"I’m going to… go top up my drink,” she said. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She picked her glass up from a table nearby, but one of Scorpia’s pincers snatched it before she could move away.</p><p>“Oh no no, you stay. Let me get one for you.” Scorpia turned to Perfuma and raised an eyebrow. “A glass of kombucha for you, as usual?”</p><p>“I would love one, thanks.”</p><p>Perfuma stepped closer to Mermista and they watched Scorpia shuffle across the ballroom, weaving carefully between the smaller guests while swishing her tail away from them.</p><p>“She’s such a sweetheart,” Perfuma thought aloud.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mermista said flatly. “She’s the best.” She subtly glanced at Perfuma and found she was still staring across the room at Scorpia. “You two are really close these days, huh?”</p><p>“Hmm? Sure, I guess. Being a full-fledged princess for the first time can be overwhelming, so I’ve tried to hold her claw a little and help her through it.”</p><p>Mermista tried her best not to sound resentful as she said, “That’s really nice of you.”</p><p>Perfuma grinned and nudged Mermista with her elbow. “You should come see what we’ve done with the Fright Zone. It’s so different now, and I’ve been helping her with the landscaping.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mermista said through a grimace. “But I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel.”</p><p>Perfuma’s smile faltered and her eyes fluttered. “Oh, but you wouldn’t-”</p><p>“I’m back!” Scorpia announced as she sidled up to them with drinks carefully arranged between her claws. “Didn’t spill a drop, for once. Mermista, I’ve got yours on the left there.”</p><p>Mermista and Perfuma took their glasses, carefully steadying Scorpia’s so it wouldn’t slip out of her grasp. When they each had their drink in hand, Scorpia raised hers up between them.</p><p>“What should we toast to?” she wondered. “To Etheria?”</p><p>“To mystery?” Perfuma suggested.</p><p>They both stared at Mermista, waiting for her suggestion with polite smiles. She raised her glass and curled her lips up slightly.</p><p>“To friends,” she said, “old and new.”</p><p>“To friends!” the others agreed as they toasted her.</p><p>The conversation moved back to the Fright Zone and how it was faring after Horde Prime’s defeat, with Perfuma and Scorpia chatting through a list of projects they were both involved with.</p><p>Mermista nodded along and made a few approving comments, waiting until a break in the discussion let her excuse herself and politely slip away from the pair. </p><p>The busy guests hunting for clues didn’t take any notice as their host set down her drink and trudged out of the ballroom, alone.</p><p>***</p><p>A cool breeze blew across the ballroom’s moonlit balcony, where the muffled sounds of the party blended with the burbling of its huge fountain.</p><p>Above the fountain’s round stone basin, statues of dolphins and whales hung suspended in air by magic. Water shot out from their spouts in curving, graceful arcs and showered into the fountain’s center.</p><p>Mermista sat alone on the basin’s edge, dangling her feet in the clear blue water with her pant legs rolled up to her knees. She gazed down at her reflection in the rippling pool and sighed deeply.</p><p>“If you keep your head down like that,” Perfuma called from behind her, “your hat is going to fall in.”</p><p>Mermista discretely wiped a tear from her cheek and sat up straight, looking over her shoulder as Perfuma approached the fountain.</p><p>“I think the others are getting a little restless,” she told Mermista. “Adora and Bow were searching under the floorboards for clues and got into a fight over whether it was ‘in character’ for him to use his trick arrows.”</p><p>Mermista’s brow furrowed and she swiveled in place to peer through the balcony’s open doors. “I didn’t hide any clues under the floorboards,” she grumbled. “Just one more thing for me to clean up, I guess.”</p><p>Perfuma chuckled softly and set a hand on Mermista’s shoulder. “I think it’s time for the detective to gather everyone up and explain what happened. That’s your favorite part, isn’t it?”</p><p>Mermista nodded and bowed her head. “Sure. I’ll be back in a minute. I just needed some time away from the party.”</p><p>Perfuma gently brushed Mermista’s wavy blue hair off her shoulder, making her look up. She found Perfuma smiling down at her – not with pity, only tenderness.</p><p>“Want some company?” she asked.</p><p>“No no, you don’t need to worry about me,” Mermista insisted. But Perfuma was already kicking off her heels and stepping into the fountain, lifting the hem of her dress to keep it out of the water.</p><p>She sat down beside Mermista and stretched an arm around her, softly rubbing Mermista’s shoulder.</p><p>“It doesn’t take a great detective to tell you need a friend right now,” she said. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Mermista traced a hand idly through the water at their feet, sending ripples through the fountain that obscured her reflection.</p><p>“It’s all of these victory celebrations,” she told Perfuma. “They’re getting to me. I tried to make this party different, but seeing everyone together, all happy, still bums me out.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>Mermista reflected for a long moment then scoffed before saying, “Because I feel like a fraud.”</p><p>“Mermista…” Perfuma clucked her tongue. “You’re a hero, why would you say that?”</p><p>“Because I’m not a hero,” she insisted. “Not the same way everyone else is. Because I got chipped. All I did was slow everyone else down, making everything harder on you and the others.”</p><p>Perfuma set her free hand on Mermista’s chin and gently titled her head up until their eyes met. Tears steaked down Mermista’s cheeks while Perfuma’s intense gaze burrowed into her.</p><p>“That is <em>not</em> true,” she said firmly. “We always relied on you, and you were our rock when Adora was in space. Even when you were chipped, trying to save you and the others was what kept the rest of us together.”</p><p>Mermista smiled sadly and patted Perfuma’s cheek. “<em>You </em>did that. You kept everyone together until Adora came back. It had nothing to do with me.” Perfuma shook her head emphatically.</p><p>“I’m telling you, I wasn’t just fighting for Etheria, or Plumeria. Saving the world didn’t mean anything unless I could bring back you, Scorpia, Spinnerella and all the rest.” She took Mermista’s hand in hers and squeezed it delicately. “And besides, being chipped didn’t erase everything you did for us before you were taken. You have to know that.”</p><p>Mermista hung her head but nodded slowly. “I do. It’s just hard to remember sometimes. Especially since we all dropped right back into our normal lives once it was all over.”</p><p>She exhaled deeply and straightened up, looking Perfuma in the eye with more assurance.</p><p>“You remember how I felt when Salineas was taken by the Horde, right under my nose?” she asked. Perfuma nodded gravely. “Well, waking up and finding out the fight was finally over felt almost the same way. And then, everyone was…”</p><p>She glanced away from Perfuma and laughed sheepishly, feeling her cheeks flush.</p><p>“What?” Perfuma asked.</p><p>“It’s stupid.”</p><p>Perfuma said nothing, just squeezed Mermista’s hand and waited in silence. She took a steadying breath before lifting her head to gaze into Perfuma’s dark eyes. Perfuma stared back attentively and Mermista felt her lips curl into a smile.</p><p>“It didn’t help that everyone had… someone to celebrate with,” she explained. “But I just felt like I had people to thank.”</p><p>Before Mermista could react Perfuma had leaned toward her. Their lips brushed and Mermista recoiled in surprise, staring in shock at Perfuma’s freckled face. Perfuma’s eyes began to flutter open and Mermista caught herself in time, leaning in again to press her lips against Perfuma’s.</p><p>It was a short, sweet kiss, but when they broke apart a wave of sensations from the brief moment swept over Mermista. The feeling of Perfuma’s soft lips, the floral scent of her hair, the warm flush of Mermista’s cheeks and the cool water flowing around their feet combined into an overwhelming rush.</p><p>The reassuring feeling of Perfuma’s hand holding hers brought Mermista back to the present, and at last she managed to whisper an astonished, “<em>Wow</em>.”</p><p>Perfuma giggled and brushed a stray lock of blue hair behind Mermista’s ear. “I’m a little worn out by all this celebrating too,” she said softly, “but if you need someone to cheer you on, I’m here.”</p><p>“Aren’t you and Scorpia…?” Mermista mumbled. She pushed up her fedora and scratched her head. “I guess you aren’t…”</p><p>Perfuma laughed again and playfully tapped Mermista’s nose. “Gee, detective, it took you long enough to piece that one together.”</p><p>Mermista flashed a mischievous smile as she stretched her arm around Perfuma. “Well, let me make up for lost time.”</p><p>She pulled Perfuma close and the princess embraced her eagerly, wrapping her arms around Mermista. They shared a slow, tender kiss while Mermista’s free hand cupped her soft cheek.</p><p>It only lasted a moment, but in Perfuma’s arms Mermista could feel the doubts that had weighed down on her since Horde Prime’s defeat drift away, as if the dark clouds hovering above her had finally parted.</p><p>Perfuma was the one to pull away first, pressing a hand to Mermista’s chest but pecking her lips even while she pushed them apart.</p><p>“Come on,” she giggled between their hurried kisses, “we don’t want to keep the others in suspense.”</p><p>Mermista stood up and held Perfuma’s hands, steadying her while they stepped out from the fountain and onto the balcony’s cool tiles. They sat down together on the basin’s rim and pulled on their shoes.</p><p>“I bet you’re dying to know who the killer is, right?” Mermista teased.</p><p>“It was Glimmer, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Mermista balked at the correct guess, and at how casually Perfuma had made it. “How did you figure it out?” she asked.</p><p>Perfuma smirked and cocked her head. “Well, it had to be someone you knew would keep the secret all night – to make the party interesting. Aside from me, Catra and Glimmer, everyone else is either a bad actor, scatterbrained, or just clueless.”</p><p>Mermista laughed and nodded. “That’s a sound deduction, Duchess Ambergris. You would make a pretty good detective yourself.”</p><p>“Oh and also,” Perfuma added coyly, “I stole your list of clues.”</p><p>Mermista’s jaw dropped as Perfuma flapped her folded page of notes between them. She reached into one of her pockets and found it was empty.</p><p>“Oho,” Mermista chuckled, “Now I know <em>for sure</em> that you’re the evil twin!”</p><p>Her hand shot out to snatch the page but Perfuma yanked it away. She stood up and darted for the doors, laughing all the way with Mermista following close on her heels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love feedback, good or bad, so if you made it this far I would love to hear what you thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>